A Roman Voyager - Prologue and Caretaker
by chrisfardell
Summary: The Adventures of The Roman Ship Voyager (Viator in Latin) in the Pacific Ocean - The Viator is thrown into the Oceanus Pacificus by a mysterious being who is apparently watching over a tribe for some reason
1. Prologue

Romano Trek: Voitor: Prologue

Romano Trek: Voitor: Prologue

1st Point of Divergence - sometime in the past 2 million years.in tectonic

activity in the Pacific region results in more Islands appearing in

Polynesia than in our timeline.

2nd Point of Divergence - 1500 BC approx.the extra islands have copper

(and the other ingredients of bronze) the Polynesians enter the Bronze

Age. This results in a population explosion and the splitting of the

polynesians into many different national groups (a _lot_ more than OTL

anyway)

3rd Point of Divergence - 829 BC

Aliens from another planet arrive and visit the home island of a tribe

known as the Ocampanos. Their technology is destructive to the ecology of

the island and 2 aliens are left behind to care for them.

Through the 2nd Century the Romans make progress on mechanic stuff,

gliders (their equivilent of the transporters), magnetic compasses, adecimal number system and steam computers.

150 AD

A Roman accidentally makes a battery and causes a spark, intreged he

continues to investigate this phenomenon, by the time the Voiter is

launched the Romans had developed the telegrapth, also by this time the

Romans have mastered the use of carrier pidgeons (and some other birds) in

between their ships.

165

A superbeing (for the sake simplicity it is Q [the same Q]) sends the

"Enterprise" somewhere near the coast of OTL Brazil. There the

"Enterprise" encounters a square shaped ship, They are called the Thorg,

made up of people who have been brainwashed into a "collective". After an

attack which kills 14 of the "Enterprise"'s crew members and the Thorg

learning about the Roman Empire Q sends the "Enterprise" back to the

Mediterranian.

166

A Thorg ship destroys a coastal town near the Pillars of Hercules. The

"Enterprise" is sent to investigate, after investigating the destroyed

place they encounter the Thorg ship. They send a message to Romanfleet

Command (for want of a better description of the Roman Navel HQ),

They start amassing an armada near the mouth of the Tiber as the Thorg

ship is heading directly towards Rome. Thorg glide onto the "Enterprise"

and glide back to their ship with the captain.

Later the "Enterprise" attempt to resque him but find he has been

brainwashed into their collective

The Roman officers glide back to the "Enterprise"

Once back the Thorg send a message with the former captain anouncing

himself as "Locutus of Thorg"...

The "Enterprise" fires their Greek Fire type weapon at the Thorg ship but

it fails and they have to persue them towards Italy...

The Thorg ship distroys 39 out of 40 ships and heads up the Tiber with the

"Enterprise" close behind.

Near Rome the "Enterprise" catches the Thorg ship and resques the captainwho is fighting past the brainwashing...

The "Enterprise" through the captains interface tells the Thorg to sleep,

their ship malfunctions and destroys itself.

170

The Romans sign a treaty with the Kazaks with a "Demilitarised Zone" in

the Crimea. Mechanical Doctors are invented.

The Crew of The Voiter

An earlier POD has the Romans allowing some women into their naval force

and the captain of the Voiter is one of the few who have made it to the

captaincy leval

Katherine Janimius

The captain of the Voiter a Roman (of course)

She is determined to get the Voiter home from the

Oceanius Pacificus

Long (at first) red hair

Chakintis

A Roman who subscribes to ancient prefoundation beliefs. He served in the

Roman Navy before leaving it to join the Crimean Anti-Kazak Fighters

he is now second in command of the Voiter. He has a strange tatto on his

left temple

Theolopolis Alexanderus

The Greek Security cheif. Long associated with Jamimius

Brunhilde Torranimus

Born of a Germanic mother and a Roman father she is the cheif engineering

officer. She was a member of the Crimean Anti-Kazak Fighters. She

constantly fights against her Germanic half

Thomas Maximus

A Roman, he was a boat pilot who was sent out of the Roman navy after an

accident. He went looking for a fight and found the Crimean Anti-Kazak

Fighters. He was captured by the Romans on his first and sent to a prisonin Rome. Jamimius freed him in order that he helped the Voiter find

Chakintis' ship. He became the cheif helmsman after the previous one died

in the Voiters entry into the Oceanis Pacificus

Harrimus Kimonius

Fresh into the Roman Navy he often serves in the bridge area.

Mechanical Doctor

Activated after the Voiters medical crew was killed he serves as the

Physician

Kess

An Ocampano she is the lover of Nelisis rescued from the Kazenek - Ola

clan by the Voiter crew when they were looking for their people

Nelisis

A Telaxis the Voiter (and the CAKF ship) found him in a debris feild when

looking for someone to help them look for their people and before the

Voiter crossed the Necrid Sea their guide to the Oceanus Pacificus

Seven of Nine

A Roman who had been captured by the Thorg as a child, was freed by the

Voiter. Her parents were unconventional and they went out into the Indian

Ocean to look for Thorg ships to study them

The Technology of the Voiter

The Voiter is state of the art at the time it is launched

Electromechanical Computing systems Runs calculation stuff, the

simuldecks, the mechanical doctor and moniters the internal telegraph

system as well as the stored food despencers.

Simuldeck

System which moves stuff around to simulate stories and other scenarios

Propulsion

Highly effective sails and backup rowing systems

Gliding units including underwater systems, Retractable metal sheilds

Weapons - Catapults and flaming arrows fired from crossbows

A boat bay at the rear.

Additional tech

A Thorg Jet engine at one time and Supercaviation tech from the

"Dauntless"

Caretaker part one coming


	2. The CFF's arrive in the Oceanus Pacificu...

Caretaker - CFF's in the Oceanus Pacificus 14 April 171   
A Crimean Freedom Fighter ship comes into veiw under attack by a Kazak ship.   
A message bird flew between the 2 ships, it delivered its message to Chakintis, the Captain of the CFF ship, He read it. 'This is Guil Eveki of the Kazak 6th order, I order you to surrender...' Chakintis screwed up and threw away the message and sent back the message bird to the Kazak ship.   
The Kazak ship continued throwing catapulted flaming objects at them.   
"We are losing power!" Torranimus said.   
"Be creative!" Chakintis said.   
"How can you be creative with a 19 year old rebuilt propulsion system" Torranimus said.   
"Divert power from the auto-archers(flaming arrow throwers) and put it into the propulsion system" Chakintis said.   
"That is inadvisable" Alexanderus said   
"We are hardly making a dent in their sheilds anyway. Then catapult the last 'flaming things' at them, that oaught to get us into the Badlands" Chakintis said   
"Ok" Torraniumus said. The CFF ship threw a few catapult ammo stuff at the Kazak ship as both ships approached an area of thunderstorms and volcanic islands,   
The CFF ship went into the area but the Kazak ship nearly got hit by lightning and backed off.   
"The Kazaks follow us in?" Chakintis asked.   
"No" Torranimus said.   
"We have a new problem" Alexanderus said.   
"What is it?" Chakintis asked.   
"Unknown Phenomenon approaching estimate impact in XII seconds.   
"ALL HANDS BRACE FOR IMPACT!!" Chakintis shouted, he didn't have time to tap it on the internal telegraph before the phenomenon hit... ...and transported the ship out of the badlands, out of the Black Sea, out of the whole known world...   



	3. Thomas Maximus arrives at Deep Sea Stati...

Viator opening sequence Shows Viator going past a seaweed mass which has animals living on it. As well as the actors and actresses names... Kate Mulgrew as Katharine Jamininous Robert Beltran as Chakintis Tim Russ as Theolopolis Alexanderus Roxann Biggs-Dawson as Brunhilde Torranimus Robert Duncan McNeil as Thomas Maximus Garrat Wang as Harrimus Kimonius Robert Picardo as The Mechanical Doctor Jennifer Lien as Kess Ethan Phillips as Nelisis  
  
20 April 171 Thomas Maximus was working on a steam car when the captain arrived in the workshop in the prison on the outskirts of Rome. "Thomas Maximus?' The captain asked. "Whose asking?" he asked. "Captain Katherine Janimius Captain of the Viator, we would like you to do something for us" the captain said. "I am already doing something... ...for the Empire" Maximus said. "About a week ago a CFF ship disappeared in the badlands, my Greek security cheif was aboard" Janimius said. "Maybe it was your security cheif that disappeared" Maximus said. "The captain of that ship was someone named Chakintis, I understand you knew him" Janimius said. "I have no problem chasing my 'friends' in the Crimean Freedom Fighters Captain, the question is, what is in it for me?" Maximus said. "You help us find that ship..., We might help you with your next sentence review" Janimius said. "The Story of my life" Maximus said...  
  
24 April 171 The small boat travelled at sea near the Island of Bajores in the Black Sea (near the Crimea) "Stadus, you're changing my mind about Basques" Thomas Maximus said. "In what way?" Stadus asked. "I always considered your people to be warm and sensual" Maximus said. "I can be warm and sensual, do you alway fly at women really quick Mr Maximus?" Stadus asked. "Only when they are close by" Maximus said. The boat approached Deep Sea Station 9. "There's our ship, there's Viator, 8 decks, maximum cruise velocity of 50 knots, integrated circuitry" Stadus said, describing the Viator. "Integrated?" Maximus said, puzzled. "Some of the traditional circuitry has been replaced by smaller transistors on small bits of silicon, it speeds up response time" Stadus said. The boat went around the Viator and went down the pier of the Kazak built station to dock. On board the Station on the first floor of its Marketplace Harrius Kimonius was having trouble... "It is not often that newly trained officers like you come through here, Your parents must be proud..." The Canari propietrer said. "We were warned about Canari at the Acadamy..." Kimonius said. "Warned about Canari, were you?" the Canari said, in a surprised/shocked manner... "Yes I was" Kimonius said "Slurs about my people at the Roman Naval Academ... "What I meant was..." Kimonius said before the Canari whose name was Quarl interuppted "Here I am, trying to be a cordial host, knowing how much a young officer's parents would appreciate a token of his love on the eve of a dangerous mission. And what do I get for my trouble? Scurrilous insults. What's your name, son?" "My name?" "You have one, I presume?" "Kimonius, Harimus Kimonius. But I" "And who was it at the Academy who warned you about Canari?" "You know, I think a keepsake for my parents would be a good idea" "They're not for sale! Now, inform your commanding officer that the Roman Senate can expect an official query... "How much for the lot?" "Cash or credit?" Quarl asked. Maximus came into the bar at that moment... "Wonderful, beautiful as a gem from Helvetia" "More beautiful" "There is a shop in Vinar which sells a tray of assorted gems for a denarius, how much are you selling these for?" "We were about to negotiate the price" Quarl said. "Come on" Maximus said to Kimonius and they left the bar and went to report on board Viator... 


End file.
